Make you mine
by ZetherSlash
Summary: Wrote this for a friend for Halloween and i think more chapters are coming! it's slash so if you dont like dont read. Comments make me happy lol
1. Chapter 1

Luther was getting ready for a Halloween party they've been invited by one of their friends. It was going to be amazing since everyone was going and it was meant to be huge.

He had dressed up as a pirate; not too tight skinny black jeans, a white tshirt with red and everything else but he couldn't find a black band for his eye and that bummed him a little. It didn't bother him as much as what was happening to Zeke.

He had realized he had been acting strange lately, he was being more sarcastic than he usually was, having a weird laugh and just act more weird than what he used to be.

Another reason was that they weren't going to gether to the party, Zeke had said he was going later coz he wanted to surprise him… and the people.

Luther was ok with it, he just wished he would show up soon.

As he arrived he got talking with people he knew, laughing and drinking a bit. Kojo had showed up dressed like a 60's disco man with an afro and everything, he couldn't deny it looked good.

Luther was praying there were no one else dressed up as pirate otherwise he would hate it, he knew it wasn't original but he really didn't know what to dress up as so he just decided to go with a last-minute one.

He kept looking around to see if by any chance he spotted Zeke, after a while he decided to call him but got no answer.

"Guys!. Come check out the horror tunnel!" The host of the party shouted as he opened a door that seemed to lead somewhere to his basement.

"Come on guys!. Let's all go, it's not that scary, i'm not keeping dead bodies or anything there!" the guy said and some laughed since he got doubtful stares. So most people started moving to go to the tunnel.

"Hey luthgoof, you going int here?" Kojo asked him. Luther didn't know what to do, he felt lost without Zeke and now going in there he just.. didn't know.

"Uhm.. i dont know. I think i'll wait for Zeke" Luther said.

"Your loss. This brave man over here is going!" Kojo said and left.

As Luther looked around he was surprised when he felt a body pressed behind him and a "Hey Luth" whisper that made him jump a feet away. Zeke laughed.

"What the hell!. Dont do that bro, you almost killed me!" Luther said grabbing his chest and Zeke kept laughing.

"What are you dressed as?. That's not even a costume why did you say you wanted to surprise everyone" Luther asked when he saw Zeke wearing normal skinny black jeans, a little like him and a black tight shirt.

"You'll figure it out soon and i didn't want to impress everybody, i wanted to impress you, Luth" Zeke said as he walked closer and caressed Luther's cheek.

"What the.. " Luther started, blushing profusely at the action.

"Come on, let's go into that tunnel" Zeke said cutting him off and grabbing his hand, towards the tunnel.

As they were inside, they descended the stairs, there were barely any lights and it was very well decorated wich meant it was damn scary.

Zeke kept walking with a slight smirk on his face since he could feel Luther shaking a bit as he led him by the hand, close behind him.

They could still hear the people that went in earlier far, far in the distance. They heard a yell and Luther jumped, hugging Zeke tightly.

"Holy crap! What was that?" Luther asked scared. Zeke giggled.

"It's just the people that came earlier, Luth. That's all" he said against Luther's cheek, staring at him as Luther was still hugging him tightly.

"Uh.. uhm, i really dont know if i want to be here right now" Luther said looking around as he awkwardly realeased Zeke.

"Come on, we're already here. I won't leave you!" Zeke said laughing and grabbed him by the hand again, walking ahead without waiting for a complain.

As they kept walking they saw blood everywhere, on the walls, on tables. There were dolls bathed in fake blood and looking scary. Luther jumped and screamed as a bloodied head fell in front of him fromt he ceiling, Zeke caught him by the waist and pulled him towards him on time as he was going to make a scape to where they came from.

"It's ok, Luther! Just chill!" He said as he giggled.

"It's not. This is scaring me, bro!" Luther said in a whiny voice.

"Let's go!" Zeke said as he was still pulling Luther from behind to walk.

"Let me go!. I dont want to, Zeke just…" Luther said but got cut off by Zeke.

"I know you get goosebumps up your back and you're scared of things crawling up your back, but now i got your back so let's go" Zeke said in his ear as he kept holding him close.

Luther didn't protest, he just wanted to be over with this. He kept walking ver slowly but Zeke was pushing him to move faster but he was just scared. They walked past a coffin that was open, as they kept walking a loud noise and laugh made them jump as a doll got up fastly, sitting in the coffin with an ugly face. Luther ran a bit with Zeke behind him still. It felt better somehow cause he couldn't feel the goosebumps that much.

When they were nearing the end, another loud saw noise broke thru and a fake figure of Jason holding a fake saw showed up and Luther freaked out. Everything looked scarier than it actually sounded.

Zeke grabbed him and pushed him against the wall to try calm him down.

"Luth calm down!. It's just a dummy!" Zeke said holding his face between his hands.

"I wanna get out of here!" Luther said and Zeke tried to hold him but he got away and ran. Zeke ran after him and they entered the house again, seeing him go up the stairs but not running anymore. He just needed a moment to calm down.

Zeke knocked on every bedroom door.

"Luth?. You there?" Zeke called.

"Uhm yeah.. just give me a minute" He heard Luther breathlessly and he worried. Maybe he shouldn't have pushed him to go there knowing he was scared but he didn't know he would get THAT scared.

Luther was pacing back and forth until he layed down on a bed, it seemed like it was a guest room.

He heard a sudden noise and the window opened, he sat up wuickly, his heart racing. Zeke?. He saw Zeke get into the room from the window.

"Zeke! Wha..?" He got cut off yet again by Zeke.

"I just.. I'm sorry, i shouldn't have pushed you to go in there. I just didn't think you would get so scared, Luth" He said honestly.

"It's ok, i'm sorry too. I shouldn't have flipped like that neiter but i couldn't help it. Thanks for being there with me though" Luther said and smiled slightly.

"What are bros for?" Zeke said as he sat next to Luther on the bed.

"I though you were gonna be all dressed up and stuff" Luther said.

"I am dressed up!"

"No, you're not. You do look good though"

"I'm a vampire, Luth" Zeke said and laughed.

"Yeah right, well i though vampires at least dressed up more scary"

"Not nowadays and you know it. Plus, i can prove i am a vampire but that is if you want to" Zeke said smiling cockily.

"Oh do it then!" Luther said excited. _Prove that he is a vampire?. What? He's gonna put the fake teeth with fangs and think i can't see him_? Luther though.

"Uh, i dont think you'd wanna see that, you'll freak out like a girl" Zeke said and Luther jumped on him, tickling him. Zeke couldn't even breathe from laughing so hard.

"Come on, you Edward Cullen!. You're all shiny too?" Luther said as he giggled, tickling him.

"Oh no, you didn't. I'll show you now!" Zeke rolled them and got on top of Luther, holding both his arms next to his head.

"You asked for it, Waffles" Zeke said as he smiled and his fangs were showing now, they weren't that large. He rawred a little pretending to be scary.

"Wow.. did you have those all the time?. I couldn't tell!... they look so real" Luther said unphased but impressed.

"They look real because they are real" Zeke said smirking.

"Yeah… ok" Luther said nodding, not believing him.

"I'll bite you and it will hurt, Luth" Zeke said, still smirking.

"Oh yeah right. Bite me then, let's see how much it hurts!" Luther said funnily seductive and challenging. In another situation Luther wouldn't exactly ask Zeke to bite him but when they were egging each other on like this, they would get to the extreme without realizing just to prove each other wrong.

Zeke leaned down and planted small kisses in Luther's neck, Luther got a funny hot feeling but frowned and was about to say something but couldn't. Zeke let go of one of Luther's arms and put his hand on his head.

Before Luther could say or do anything he felt a stinging pain on his neck as Zeke bit down on him, burrying his fangs into the flesh and starting to suck his blood.

Luther was in such a pain he couldn't move, feeling weaker by the minute, he felt… a little turned on too?. Then suddenly everything started spinning and turning black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Luth" a soft voice whispered near Luther's ear. He moved his eyes slowly inside his eyelids and instantly felt the pain coming back to him, his body not so much but his neck was stinging still.

He scrunched up his face without opening his eyes, pain.

"Luth, please try to open your eyes" Zeke whispered again but a little louder. Luther felt a hand on his cheek and opened his eyes slowly, the image of Zeke getting clearer above him.

"What happened?. Ugh, m yneck is stinging" Luther said and closed his eyes again, he took his hand to his neck trying to touch it but Zeke grabbed it.

"Dont. Let me see" He said as he slowly examined his neck. "It will be ok, it's not looking bad. You'll be fine by tonight" He said.

"How come?... I" Luther started but stopped.

"I bit you, Luth. I told you" Zeke said calmly.

"What?. I though you were kidding!" Luther said louder, opening his eyes wide and about to get up but the pain stopped him. "ouch!".

"Dont move, it's gonna be ok."

"What the heck am i now?. A vampire?" Luther asked worried.

"No, you're not. I just bit you, that won't make a vampire. There's a turning ritual for that" Zeke said as he sat on the bed.

"Oh.." Luther said surprised. "But… what happens then?"

"Nothing, i drank soem of your blood. The marks will go away, just like a hickey" Zeke explained smirking.

"But.. hold on!. Since when are you a vampire?. What is all this?" Luther asked a bit aggravated, he didn't know if he best friend was just an act by someone covering themselves up someway.

"I've alwas been one, Luth. I just didn't want to show it, i want to be normal just like everyone else but it's just so hard to hide it sometimes, i should be used to it but you're my best friend or at least i still want to think you are and i needed to tell you but i never knew how. I know i should've probably done it in a different way but … i'm sorry" Zeke said hurriedly. Luther was lost for words. Always been a vampire?. He was shocked.

"But.. wow. Then your whole family is one too?. Ginger is a vampire too?" Luther asked a bit freaked out.

"Yeah, she is and so is my mom and dad"

"So she's not a cyborg… but she's a vampire?. That explains, just great" Luther said frowning and a little scared now knowing this.

"No, Luth. She's not a cyborg" Zeke said smirking while rubbing his eyes.

"And… you kill people to feed? Your dinner is a person? Or a deer?" Luther asked getting worried again.

"No, Luth. We don't kill people, oddly. We feed just like everyone else, eating food but we do need to drink blood sometimes to gain energy. My family always gets them from a special hospital. Do you really see me as someone that could kill another person?" Zeke asked a little hurt.

Luther was taken aback by this question, he didn't know what to say, again.

"N-no, well i dont know!. One day you're my best friend, the next you're a vampire. I dont know what to think, i feel like i've been played all these past years!" Luther said loudly.

"I know but i told you already. Put yourself in my position for 2 minutes, do you think that i could've told you just like that?. When we were kids i didn't even know what a vampire was even if i was one, i though it was normal!. And what if i told you earlier?, you probably wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore, tell everyone or something, i dont know!. It's not easy, Luth. The only thing i kept from you is this but everything else, it's always been me and nothing's change or will change. Please don't leave me, Luth. I dont know what i'll do if you just stop being my best friend" Zeke said sincerely, looking into his eyes. Luther believed him but it was still a bit unsure, it was too much info to take in after everything he went thru earlier.

"Ok… I understand it's just that it's too much but i dont want to lose my friend neither. You promise you won't kill me right?" Luther asked. Zeke laughed.

"Are you stupid?"

"Just promise me!"

"Ok ok, i promise"

"Good!"

They went back to the party and left before dawn, they had so much fun but they had to leave. Luther crashed on his bed and was so tired he fell asleep instantly.

Zeke was home and before going to bed he kept thinking ho wlucky he was to have someone like Luther in his life. He took it better than he expect it, to be honest, he expected Luther to freak out and run specially after biting him. That's a true friend, he still didn't doubt him after all.

_Luther opened his eyes and suddenly saw Zeke standing at the end of his bed._

"_Zeke?" he asked rubbing his eyes._

"_Hey Luth" Zeke said as he moved closer to him on the bed. Luther eyes him suspiciously, as Zeke got closer ot him he spotted a red liquid at the side of his mouth. Blood._

"_Uhm Zeke… what's that?" Luther asked stuttering slightly, motioning to his mouth._

"_You know. It's not hard to figure out right?" Zeke said smirking. Luther widened his eyes and before he could do anything, Zeke had thrown himself over him and bit him, hard and slowly. _

_It hurt at first but then… a nice warm feeling crept up thru Luther's body. He started to feel hot?. He was starting to sweat and enjoy it. The harder Zeke bit, the better it felt._

_Luther let out a small moan. Zeke pulled away from his neck and looked at him. Eyes still closed and panting._

"_Wanna taste your own blood Luth?" Zeke asked, mouth red and leaned down, kissing Luther deeply._

Luther sat up on his bed, panting and sweating. _That was a horrible dream! _He though and.. a bit disgusting but his body told him otherwise when he looked down at his pants. He frowned… how come it seemed a bit disgusting but at the same time it felt so real it felt good?. So real that the dream turned him on?. Luther tried to dismiss the thoughs.

Several weeks, Luther had dreams of Zeke every night. Not just any dreams, dreams that involdved biting, kissing and _more_ and most of times he always woke up with a hard on.

He always tried to put it to the back of his mind but this dreams broguht consecuences.

He would always stare at Zeke for longer than he should, his manners, his smile, just about everything. Things he hadn't seen before, he was starting to get physically attracted by his best friend.

"Have you ever bitten anyone before?" Luther randomly asked one day they were sitting outside in Zeke's backyard.

"Apart from you?. No, you were my first. Why?" Zeke replied and then smiled.

"Oh… just wondering" Luther said dismissing it.

"Ok, hey wanna stay over tonight?. I got new movies" Zeke asked.

"Yeah, sounds cool"

So later that night at Zeke's bedroom they started watching a comedy movie in zeke's bed, laying down on their stomachs next to each other after eating corndogs.

They laughed at what was happening but Luther couldn't help to get sidetracked by the soft touch of Zeke's body next to his and even the heat that it radiated.

It made him blush and get a little hot but he tried not to show it obviously.

After watching the films they got in bed. They always slept in the same bed together so it was normal.

Throughout the night, they hadn't realized and they were spooning. Oddly Luther didn't have any wet dreams or night mares wich was good for once, he would save the embarrassment too.

The next morning Luther woke up to the smell of toast and his stomach rumbling.

"Rise and shine, dear Ophelia" Zeke said and laughed as he tooka bite off a toast he was holding in his hand.

"Morning" Luther said as he sat up in bed. Zeke placed on the bed a tray with breakfast between them.

"Though i'd give my guest and best friend a special treatment today so here's breakfast" Zeke said motioning for Luther to help himself.

"Really?. That's sweet bro" Luther said and he couldn't help but smile widely.

"No, not really. I was just bored and you weren't waking up so i made breakfast cause i was hungry… kidding" Zeke said as he finished chewing and laughed, opening the jelly jar. Luther stared at him for longer than he should, his smile, his eyes, the way he grabbed things and how his fingers worked as he put jelly on his toast.

Had he become obsessed?. He didn't know anymore but ever since that night Zeke bit him he felt strange. He just couldn't take his eyes off Zeke and how charming and beautiful? he looked.

After realizing this, he turned to his breakfast and they ate pacefully, laughing at random things fromt ime to time but pretty much enjoying the company.

"Ow!" Zeke said as he finished his toast and put his hand over his left eye.

"What?" Luther asked confused.

"I got something in my eye" Zeke said as he tried to blink but couldn't and get rubbing his eye and complaining.

"Ok, hold on, don't rub it. Let me see" Luther got face to face, inches away, to check Zeke's eye. He removed his hand and tried to carefully open the eyelids but Zeke complained.

"I'm going to blow okay?. Maybe it will go away" Luther said and Zeke agreed. He carefully tried to open the eyelid slowly and softly blew.

After a few seconds Zeke started blinking again but still sort of rubbing his hand over it.

"Woah… think it's gone" Zeke said as he opened his eyes and looked into Luther's "Thanks Luth!" Zeke said happily and smiled at him.

Luther smiled back but they stayed there, looking into each other's eyes. They inched closer until their vision was blurry of close they were, feeling each other's warm breathes on th eother's lips and that's when getting one inch closer they pressed their lips together.

It was just a peck on the lips, they started very slowly moving them and instantly closed their eyes getting lost in the moment.

They kept massaging slowly their lips until their tongues touched, softly. Exploring how good this feeling felt and how good it tasted.

Luther brough one arm around Zeke's neck, tilting his head to the side so they could have more acces into their mouths. Zeke placed his han on Luther's waist, caressing slightly over the fabric of his shirt. They suddenly lost balance and fell on the bed quietly. Next to each other but Zeke's upper half was covering Luther's.

It got so heated at one point Zeke let out a small noise barely audible but Luther could feel the vibrations into his mouth. He opened his eyes and quickly pulled away from Zeke, realizing what had happened and wiping his mouth. Zeke justs tared at him and instantly realized he would probably regret it, wiping the corners of his mouth too.

"That… that shouldnt have happened. I'm sorry, man" Luther said and quickly grabbed his hoodie, almost sprinting out of the room. Leaving a worried Zeke on his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Luther ran so fast that within seconds he was in his own room. He didn't want to run away from Zeke, he was just confused about whath happened.

He was scared, of what may happen to their friendship now and of how much he had enjoyed that.

He took his hand to his face, fingers running thru his lips as he could still feel and taste Zeke, the butterflies invading his stomach again.

Zeke had no idea what to do, he was so confused but at the same time he felt he was guilty, for maybe spurring things on. He could still feel Luther in his mouth and his body was still tingling. It's nothing like none of them had felt before.

It was strange.

Zeke had no doubts he had enjoye dit, in fact, he would have gone on, not all the way but still.

He was overwhelmed by a sudden sadness, was he doing to loose his best friend now?.

2 days had passed and they hadn't talked, nor seen each other. It was already torture for both, they felt the need to somehow apologize but didn't really know for what.

They didn't know how to approach the other so Zeke decided that if h didn't want to loose his best friend he should do something soon.

_I'm sorry about the other day, Luth. Let's meet at the bridge above the lake in the woods at 7. if you come, that means we can sort things out and still wanna be friends, if you dont… then i guess i'll understand. But please come._

When Luther received that text from Zeke his body tingled. He was dying to see him and say so many things but he didn't know what to do.

He had realized in a span of 24 hours after the events that he had feelings for Zeke and he couldn't deny that. His mind was buzzing without knowing what to do.

Zeke was a nervous wreck when he reached the bridge. He had dressed up nicely than normally but not too much. Althought he should play it just cool but all of it was complicated. He didn't even know if he was there in vain, maybe waiting for someone that would never sho wup and he'll probably stand there heartbroken till next morning without realizing.

He looked at his cellphone and it was already 7. Now he was wondering where Luther was, he was an optimistic person, always. He expected Luther to show up, maybe because he knew him or so he though.

Some more time passed and Zeke looked at his phone, 7.16 pm by now and Luther hadn't shown up.

He didn't want to think the worse, he pressed his lips together, hands in pockets and kept balancing back and forth on his heels, staring at the quiet lake.

It was when he heard a noise behind him that surprised him slightly and turned to look. There stood Luther, at last. Looking amazing but at the same time a bit scared and skeptical.

Zeke was a little stunned still, not by Luther showing up but because of how good he looked, even if he hadn't dressed up too much or anything.

"You came" Zeke said slowly and with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Yeah… i'm sorry i was late. It's not that i didn't know what to do it's just that, i had to find the right words" Luther said quickly.

"IT's ok. I just wanted to talk and apologize. I hate this awkwardness, we shouldn't have it" Zeke explained. Luther nodded.

"I know and im sorry too, i … you know me. I do things sometimes that, i dont mean…" Luther said .

"Yeah but i guess we all do. I'm sorry, i regre it" Zeke said serious.

"So you regret kissing me?" Luther blurted out, letting abit of his emotions show.

"I… that's not what i meant, Luth. Wait, you don't regret it?" Zeke asked a bit shocked and confused.

"I, i … i dont know. Myabe i did but i dont know now. It happened so what…" Luther said trying to not get discovered.

"You're right" Zeke said thoughful "It happened and we should probably just leave it in the past, as if it never happened ok?" Zeke asked him.

"Ok.. yeah, sounds good" Luther said nodding.

"Friends?" Zeke asked smirking charmingly and Luther justs tared at him, melting a little.

"Best friends" he replied and they hugged tightly. Luther nuzzled his face close to Zeke's neck, smelling his scent. God he liked it so much and his touch, he felt like he didn't want to pull away and stay there forever but eventually they had to.

"Come on, wanna come home and eat some popcorn?" Zeke asked smiling and Luther couldn't deny it.

Days passed and everything seemed to be back to normal between them ad if nothing happened, except that deep down they both had feelings and urges for the other that wouldn't leave them alone, it was invading their thoughs, everything.

One day, Zeke went over to Luther's house to hang and they ended up watching tv. There was this new Hilary Duff music video on and they both started moving their heads, without realizing, to the beat of the song.

"She's so awesome" Luther said, still watching the tv.

"I know" Zeke said without taking his eyes off "but ig ot dibs on her first" Zeke said quickly.

"What?. You can't do that!" Luther said as he turned to him.

"Oh yeah, i just did. I saw her first" Zeke said proudly.

"As if! I saw her first!" Luther said louder.

"You did not!" Zeke followed.

"yes i did!"

And soon enough they started wrestling on Luther's bed still trying to call dibs on Hilary Duff until Luther pinned Zeke downt o the bed.

"Who's the sucker now?" Luther asked teasingly, close to Zeke's face.

"You are still!" Zeke said grtting his teeth and moved him off him and got on top, pinning him down now.

"Ouch!" Luther complained when Zeke was holdning one ofhis wrists too tight.

"Behave Luther or else" Zeke said warning him.

"Or else what?" he asked defiantly.

"Or else i'll… bite you. You wouldn't like that do you?" Zeke asked and wiggled his eyebrows teasingly, smirking evily. Luther couldn't say no, he really didn't want to either, he could already feel himself getting hot by just this.

"You wouldn't dare" Luther said timidly.

"Try me" Zeke said .

"You don't dare cause you're scared"Luther teased him, he though all of a sudden that he was enjoying this far too much and that he wanted to spure things on. Yes, he wanted Zeke to bite him again, he didn't care int hat moment anymore.

Zeke opened his mouth slightly and his fangs extended slightly.

"Psh, pussy" Luther said and quickly Zeke grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head to the side roughly, biting down on his neck. Luther gasped and closed his eyes, both in pain and in "hotness". He put his hand on Zeke's back and grabbed the shirt fabric, twisting it tightly in a fist.

Zeke pulled his hair slightly and squeezed his shoulder a bit. Burying his fangs deeper into his neck making Luther moan and pant, trying to get air in his lungs.

After minutes passed Zeke sucked and licked the spot he had bitten and pulled away. Luther was almost passed out by now. He was weak but above all, it turned him on so badly that he didnt know how to handle it. Zeke just stared at him, wiping away a bit of blood off the corner of his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

A few seconds later, Zeke could tell that Luther wasn't waking up or breathing normally and this unsettled him.

"Luth, wake up" Zeke said, gently shaking his side. "Come on i didn't bit you enough to pass out". He was confused about this.

Luther wasn't moving and Zeke put his head on Luther's chest, his breathing pattern was weak.

"Come on Luther" Zeke said getting scared and slapped him a little trying to get him to wake up at least. "Luther, come on. Dont do this to me, bro" He said, voice breaking. What if he actually killed his best friend?.

All these thoughs were running thru his head but he tried to not let it get to him, Luther was still alive but unconcious and he had to get a way to make him come around. What was he going to do?. Call an ambulance and tell the doctors and Luther's parents that he suddenly lost air?. What would they think when they see Zeke's fangs marked in Luther's neck?.

Zeke kept trying by shaking him and doing everything he could think of, until he remembered once he had a first aid class at school. He remembered when they were taught how to practice CPR on someone and quickly that's what he knew he had to do.

He put his hands on Luther's chest and applied pressure then opened his mouth with his hands, took a deep breath and covered Luther's mouth with his blowing air into down his mouth to his lungs. Thats when he felt how Luther's chest suddenly rised by it self and he felt Luther blowing a slight breath against Zeke's lips.

"Luth?" Zeke whispered, lips barely touching.

"Mhm" was the only noise that Luther made.

"Are… are you ok?" Zeke asked, eyes a bit wide. Luther opened his eyes and they stared at each other.

"Yeah… i think so" Luther said just staring at him. Zeke still had his hand on Luther's cheek.

"Good" Zeke whispered, a few inches away from Luther's lips, panting.

Then suddenly they grew closer, like magnetism and the few inches started dissapearing between them until their lips touched. Luther took a deep breath thru his nose as he kissed Zeke then started massaging his lips, it didn't take long til Zeke did the same.

They started getting carried away and Zeke fell completly on top of Luther as he wrapped his arms around him. Their tongues touched, just like that morning a few days ago and they started kissing passionately now.

"Zeke…" Luther moaned as Zeke was kissing the side of his mouth.

"What" He asked back panting against his lips.

"What.. are we, doing?" Luther asked panting too as they stared at each other. Realization hitting them both of what they did. Zeke scrunched up his face slightly.

"I'm sorry, Luth" Zeke said, a kind of sad expression on his face.

"no no, it's ok" Luther said still a little dazed. Zeke looked at him and randomly saw a bit of blood falling down the side of Luther's neck. Zeke stared like in a trance, licking his lips until he couldn't help it anymore and bit down on Luther's neck, sucking again.

Luther started moaning loudly. Zeke started loving the noises Luther made so that spurred him on to keep going.

"Dont… dont stop" Luther moaned, pulling Zeke's hair making him moan too. Minutes later Zeke pulled away, looking at Luther who was sweaty and blushed, pretty much just like him.

"You like it?" Zeke asked him, Luther just replied with a moan and opened his eyes, he leant a little up and kissed Zeke again, deeply and a little faster than before, tasting his blood. He rolled them over so he got on top of him, his fingers running thru his hair as they kept kissing heavily.

Then all of a sudden Luther wished he could bite Zeke as hard or harder, taste his blood, taste everything.

Luther pulled away and they kept panting.

"I want you to… turn me into one" Luther said between deep breathes.

"What?" Zeke asked wiping his mouth a bit, blushing madly.

"I want you to turn me into a vampire just like you" Luther said with a serious expression on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't think so, Luth" Zeke said and moved him slightly to the side, sitting up on the side of the bed.

"Why?" Luther asked him frowning.

"Because it's not easy to live like this, Luther!. I don't want this for you" Zeke whispered the last part but Luther heard him perfectly.

"Oh come on!. You're being like idiot Edward Cullen again, I'm not freaking Bella-" Luther started and Zeke cut him off.

"It's not funny!. IT's different, i mean it!" Zeke said frustrated, sighing. Luther sat very close to him, staring and playing with his sleeve.

"But.. i want to be with you. Zeke, you'll live for like, a long time and i want to spend it with you. I dont want to die and then us gone to seperate ways" Luther said pouting and concerned about this.

"It's not like that.." Zeke tried to argue but the truth was that he was scared to death over that. He knew Luther was going to grow up, maybe move away and have a family and leave him. Then he would be stuck thru the years, looking the same and without Luther by his side like he had grown used to it.

"You can't even convince yourself, you know i'm right!. Why can't you just do it?" Luther said staring deeply into his eyes, leaning closer and putting his hand on Zeke's cheek "Please. Don't be selfish, this is what i choose" Luther told him.

"I dont know" Zeke said looking away, he knew he would give in.

"Please just do it. I dont wanna grow old, i want to stay the same and with you" Luther said but Zeke remained tactless about it.

"If-" Luther started trying to find the words "If you, love me then you should do what i choose and i choose to be wih you. You're not going to reject me are you?. I'm- i'm putting myself out there, if you love me, dont reject what i ask you. Please" Luther said pouring out his feelings. Zeke felt a pang in his chest, he tried to still remain strong but how could he?. If he rejected Luther, considering it being an act of love for not wanting that life for him, then Luther would leave him foever and… if he agreed to it then they would be together forever.

Zeke turned to look at him and sighed again, Luther was looking at him expectantly, waiting for his veredict.

"Fine" Zeke said and Luther jumped on his kissing his face.

"You wont regret it, i promise!" Luther said as he kept kissing his cheek.

"I think i'm starting to regret it now" Zeke said and Luther pulled away, looking at him a bit shocked after he said.

"I'm kidding" Zeke said as he scrunched up his face and Luther went back to kissing him.

So the next night, they decided to do it… well, Luther did cause he didn't want to wait any longer. Zeke had made sure to read and inform himself on everything he needed to know to make things right and not screw anything up.

He had gone thru anciant books his parents kept in the attic to learn everything about how to propperly turn someone into a vampire.

After all, he knew pretty much all the important stuff and how to do it but he couldn't deny the nerves were eating him up inside. He had, after all, Luther's life in his hands.

Luther arrived at his house half an hour before midnight as agreed. He knocked on Zeke's door but since no one answered he carefully walked in. He saw 2 different candles on each bedside table of Zeke's room. Then he spotted Zeke standing in front of the mirror, checking himself out until he turned around to look at Luther.

"Oh hey Luth" Zeke said and Luther looked at him surprised "What?" Zeke asked him as he noticed this.

"Nothing, you ust look… different but very good" Luther said as he drooled inside by checking him out. Zeke was wearing again a fitting black buttoned shirt and black skinnies, tighter than usual and not much different than the last halloween party they attended weeks ago but Luther saw him hotter for some reason.

"So, are you nervous?" Zeke asked hima s he turned around again, walking over to his desk, looking for something.

"A little, uhm… yeah" Luther said slightly confused. "Why are you dressing up?" He said as he saw Zeke putting on his watch, he only wore it when something important was happening.

"Well, don't be nervous i studied everything i needed to know to turn you" Zeke said as he walked over to him "And i'm dressing up because apparently i have to wear black if i'm going to turn you. You're lucky coz tonight there's full moon, otherwise we wouldn't be able to do it" Zeke said standing in front of him.

"Oh ok" Luther said not knowing what to say really.

"Oh, it's about time, go lie on my bed" Zeke said as he looked at his watch. Luther did as he was told and started shaking slightly, the fear downing a bit on him.

As Zeke got on the bed, he put each leg on either side of Luther's body and was just kneeling on top of him before asking him.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Luth?. It's forever" Zeke asked with a doubtful look on his face. Luther just nodded quickly.

"Yes, yes i'm sure" He said and took a deep breath.

"Ok" Zeke said and sat slightly on top of him, he grabbed him from underneath his shoulders and pulled him up in a bit of a sitting position against him.

"It will be fine, i promise" Zeke said and planted a soft kiss on his lips. This mad Luther relax a bit more, Zeke leaned more down to his neck and kissed it gently and before Luther knew it, Zeke had burried his fangs into his skin.

He moaned, out of pleasure and pain. Zeke started sucking his blood and getting caught up in it, loving the taste now that he got used to it. Going deeper as the desire to suck more got stronger and Luther's moans went a bit louder, he buried his nails into his back and pulled his hair until his moans were getting lower now. His body going weak but he kept enjoying it, just that he already found it hard to move.

His hands started going loose and laid on his sides, numb. Just like him until his eyes fully shut.

Zeke pulled away, he had taken a considerate amount of blood but knew he had to stop, part of the turning meant he couldn't suck him dry otherwise Luther would die.

He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and laid Luther's bumn body back on the bed. He was extremly pale, even looking as if he was dead.

Zeke knew he wasn't dead but he hated to see Luther like this. He stroked his cheek and now he just had to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Zeke laid awake all night, staring at the ceiling. He wasn't even sleepy. He was anxiously waiting for Luther to wake up, see what would happen.

The morning light started to faintly illuminate his room thru the courtains, just a little. Suddenly he felt a movement and then Luther started stirring.

He sat up on the bed where he was laying next to Luther and waited, looking at him. Luther remained still with his eyes closed and then stirred again, as if having a bad dream and groaned.

"Luth?" Zeke asked him, whispering. Softlly placing a hand on his cheek.

"Mm" Luther groaned again.

"Luth, Luth wake up" Zeke whispered again, caressing his cheek.

Luther opened his eyes slowly, his eyes slightly brighter than what they used to be. His meeting the sigh of other deep blue eyes.

"Luth" Zeke whispered again. "Talk to me" said a little concerned.

"Hi" Luther only whispered. Zeke pulled him up with his hand at the back of his neck and the other in his back, making him sit.

"How are you feeling?" Zeke asked him quietly, looking at his neck.

"I'm a bit soar" Luther said trying not to touch his neck.

"I got you bad, i'm very sorry Luth" Zeke said as he kept looking at it, two redish purple dots were marked. They were bigger and brighter than the ones he's left in the past.

"It's ok, you had to" Luther said looking at him and smiled slightly. Zeke smiled back and slowly placed small kisses on the marks. Making Luther close his eyes, relaxing.

He moved up to his cheek and kissed it, then kissed him on the lips softly.

"How are you feeling right now?. Do you have a funny feeling or what?" Zeke asked after he pulled away.

"I kinda do" Luther said. Not only he had woken up feeling stranger than ever before but he did have a funny feeling towards Zeke too. That small contact made his heart swell, more than ever before. Was he truly in love with Zeke and just figured it out?.

"Hold me" Luther whispered and Zeke did, no hesitation. He held him warmly and tightly. Making Luther feel safe.

Luther snuzzled into Zeke's neck, relaxing. After a while, he started having a strange feeling, a craving he's never had before. He realized he wanted to taste Zeke, on a different level. All of a sudden downing on him.

With no intention to do so, his fangs got extended, comming out. Before he knew it, he grabbed the back of Zeke's neck and bit him. Gaining a gasp in surprise and a whimper.

"Arggh!" Zeke complained, almost on the verge of tears. Dipping his nails into Luther's skin thru his clothes.

Luther stated feeling dizzy with the amazing taste, the desire of swallowing more of Zeke got stronger as he buried his fangs deeper, sucking even more.

"Luth" Zeke whimpered and Luther opened his eyes wide, quickly pulling away and wiping the blood from his mouth. Looking at Zeke with a pained expression on his face.

"Zeke!. I'm… so sorry" Luther said feeling guilty. "I don't know what happened,my teeth just came out and i, couldn't control it" Luther explained worried.

"It's ok, Luth. It's normal. You need it after i took a lot of blood from you" Zeke said complaining slightly now.

"I'm serious, i dont know what happened!. All of a sudden I wanted to taste you and all" Luther explained.

"Yeah, i know. That's because i sired you. You're supposed to feel that way" Zeke said.

"How?" Luther asked confused.

"When a vampire turns someone human into a vampire, they sire them right?" Zeke asked and Luther nodded, listening carefully. "So after the siring process is done and they've become a full vampire they want to be closer to the person that sired them. They are like, always together, foreve. Like soulmates" Zeke said a little worried. What if Luther freaked out?.

"Oh… I guess i'm glad it is you then" Luther said and smiled. Zeke returned the smile.

"Are you serious?" Zeke asked.

"I am. I mean, who else do we have except for the two of us?. We've ad each other always, it will never change" Luther said softly.

"You're kinda right" Zeke said and they both smiled widely. Luther leaned in and placed soft kisses on the marks he left on Zeke's skin, just like Zeke had previously done.

Zeke closed his eyes at the nice feeling, when Luther pulled away he still hadn't opened them making Luther smile at this again.

Their faces inches appart until Luther kissed him. Zeke didn't hesitate and deepened the kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

[Author's Note: I want to thank the few that reviewed/faved this and the ones that may read but not review, still. It means a hell of a lot and since some asked for a it, this chapter will get graphic (NC-17) so if you don't like or are not supposed to read this, don't. It may go a bit raw lol. Enjoy!]

Zeke put his hand in the back of Luther's neck and tilted his head, kissing him deeply. His other hand caressed down from Luther's shoulder, who's arm was around Zeke's neck, down to his lower back. Luther put his hand on Zeke's cheek, caressing it slightly and bringing him closer to him if possible as they were still sitting on the bed. He pulled away from Zeke's lips and took a deep breath. Their foreheads still touching and noses bumping a little.

"Zeke…" Luther whispered, panting. Eyes still closed.

"Yeah?" Zeke asked back whispering, panting just a bit and looking at his lips. His hand caressing Luther's back, someway trying to calm him.

Luther pulled his head up a little straight from Zeke's forehead and looked at him. Their faces still very close.

"I want to be with you" Luther whispered, being serious.

"I am with you" Zeke replied. Small smile on his face.

"No. I want you… inside me" Luther whispered the last part in Zeke's ear then delicately licked his ear lobe. Making Zeke go mad inside.

In a second, Zeke pulled Luther's shirt off and threw him on his back on the bed. He got on top and attacked his mouth, kissing him fiercely.

Luther grunted and started pulling the hem of Zeke's shirt pulling it up, having a bit of trouble to remove it. Zeke sat up again and quickly removed his shirt throwing it away. Luther ran his hands up and down his toned chest and abdomen before Zeke fell on him again, between his legs.

Their bare naked chests came into full contact and Luther felt a warm blanket of excitement wash over him. He could feel a burning comming down his chest and a shiver running down his back, like a roller coaster of white hot feelings.

They kept battling with their soft tongues, fully wrapped up in each other. A mad whirlwind of kisses.

Zeke pulled away and kissed his jaw line then down his neck, leaving open mouthed kisses and sucking making Luther moan and this was the best sounds Zeke had ever heard and he couldn't get enough. He was going all the way and down under to keep on hearing them. He kept kissing down Luther's chest and licked all the way down his tummy. Luther moaned more and ran his fingers thru Zeke's hair, pulling at it a bit roughly when Zeke bit his hip, grunting.

Zeke gave a long lick with his tongue all the way up to his chest and up his neck, biting Luther's weak spot on his neck.

"mhmm oh my… god" Luther moaned and Zeke replied with a small grunt too. He caressed down Luther's body until he reached his belt buckle, undoing it fast with his hands, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling painfully slowly the zipper down. The only sound was the one of the zipper as Luther took a deep breath and Zeke stared fixatedly at him. They looked at each other for a brief moment and Zeke sat up, pulling at Luther's jeans down his legs and throwing them away over his shoulder, instantly noticing the tent of excitement in Luther's pants. He licked his lips at this and smirked seductively at him.

Luther was quick and decided he didn't want to wait anymore, he sat up too in front of Zeke and started kissing his neck as he started undoing his belt buckle too.

"Oh, I love this belt" Luther murmured against Zeke's jaw as he kissed it while he undid the zipper now. Making Zeke chuckle, as he caressed down Luther's back.

Luther pulled roughly his trousers and boxers altogether in a desperate way trying to get them down, them being a bit too tight wasn't that easy and specially when Zeke's nice round butt was in the way. Not like Luther would complain, it's one of his favourite parts on Zeke's body.

Zeke was fully naked now and Luther smiled cheekily at him, laying down on the bed again and bringing Zeke on top of him, kissing him roughly as Zeke started grinding his naked crotch against Luther's boxer-ed one between his legs wich made them moan loudly.

"Aaaaahhh oh shit…. Aw. Yeah…" Luther moaned between pants, Zeke moaned too and hooked his hands in Luther's boxers pulling them down. Luther wriggled out of them in desperation to feel Zeke's skin on his again.

"Mhmmm yeaaah… Ugh Luth" Zeke groaned as he went back to 'business'. The feel of both their fully naked bodies comming into contact was torture, but a nice torture.

"No more… teasing, just… do it already" Luther murmured between moans and pants, red faced looking at Zeke.

Zeke nodded and took two fingers to his mouth, when they were wet enough he probed Luther's entrance slowly until he entered one finger, making Luther moan louder. He was so turned on he couldn't wait too much longer and neither could Luther. Both their erections touching made it painful already. Zeke entered a second finger and Luther gasped, biting his fist.

"Enough … just… get in me" Luther could barely be able to say out loud.

"I dont want to hurt you, Luth" Zeke whispered panting, stroking his cheek.

"I like it when it hurts" Luther replied in a sexy kind of grunt, a side Zeke had seen maybe twice in his life and that answer was enough to almost make him cum.

He did as Luther said and entered him fully without stopping, going inside all the way and Luther threw his head back gasping for air again.

Zeke groaned loudly and gritted his teeth at the feeling, stopping for a second and opening his mouth in an O shape. It was unlike anything his ever felt before, he took a deep breath trying not to cum yet but he couldn't stop. He started moving his hips back and forth, not being able to stop himself, it was like his body had control over him stronger than his mind to stop all actions so he kept humping Luther quicker.

"Oooooh my… god!. Nggghh" Luther gasped and moaned thru gritted teeth, the sensations changing every second. A combination of pain and extreme pleasure took over him. He wrapped his legs tightly around Zeke's waist and digged his nails on his back, scratching as Zeke moved inside him.

Zeke moaned at the arising pleasure he felt, white hot feeling on his chest and pretty much everywhere on his body. The painful marks Luther was leaving on his back didn't hurt but turned him on even more than before if possible and spured him on.

"Fast-er… Dont stop" Luther moaned and Zeke went faster and harder as he could. He looked down at Luther, the pleasure on his face, the sweat running own his face and the way their bodies were slippery when he moved, took the experience to a whole new level they could ever imagine.

Zeke leaned down and captured Luther's lips with his, roughly and fully.

"Mhmmm" Luther moaned but Zeke swallowed the sounds, vibrating inside his mouth and throat. He pulled away to breath as Luther kept holding and scratching him for dear life almost.

He groaned and licked a drop of sweat that was falling down the side of Luther's face and down to his neck. He took this opportunity to bite him, his fangs digging on the skin. He bit down the other side that he hadn't bitten yet, sucking the blood and grunting, it all felt so good.

Luther started to feel dizzy of all the pleasuring feeling he had comming at him all at once. Throwing his head back to give Zeke more room to bite him and he whimpered.

"Oh Zeke…" He moaned out loud. He bit down on Zeke's shoulder, trying to not scream out loud. The skin tasted so good.

Zeke stopped biting and crashed his lips with Luther's once again, Luther could taste his blood.

Zeke pulled away but only slightly since Luther was biting down his lower lip, he moaned and realized Luther's fangs had come out and before he knew it, Luther had burried his fangs on his neck. Zeke whimpered, the feeling of being inside Luther, the scratches on his back, the thighs and hills tightly wrapped around his hips and now the feel of Luther's teeth got too much for him.

"Uuuuugh… I'm… close, Luth" Zeke said whimpering and Luther pulled away, red bloodied lips and mouth, Zeke saw a drop of blood on the side of his mouth and licked it, both opening their mouths wide to kiss again.

Zeke started moving inside Luther faster and harder than before hitting that spot that drove him mad again.

"ZEKE! Oh… my…aaagh" Luther screamed out. Spurring Zeke on.

"Scream my name again!" Zeke said loudly gritting his teeth as he moved roughly.

"ZEEEKEE aaaahhh!" Luther screamed louder at the top of his lungs and Zeke came, deep inside Luther, who could feel a warm sensation filling him.

With a loud moan, Luther came too. His erection crashed between their bodies wich made it very pleasurable. Digging his nails on Zeke's back as much as he could and his legs tighter around Zeke's hips as his orgasm hit him like big waves.

Zeke whimpered slightly again and felt a liquid between their bodies, knowing Luther had cum. He kept moving slower inside Luther, riding out their orgasms.

They both let their bodies relax and Zeke let himself go fully on top of Luther, covering him like a blanket. They were still in the same position, trying to recover from their heigh and regulate their breaths.

After a while Zeke pulled his head up that had been nuzzling in Luther's neck and stared at him, running his hand softly around Luther's face and caressing it, removing a bit of sweat.

Luther opened his eyes that had been closed and looked back at Zeke, a sweaty and beautiful image. He smiled a tired smile and Zeke did the same.

Pulling a hand up, Luther returned the gentle gesture and pulled Zeke's sweaty fringe out of the way and caressed his sweaty face.

Zeke leaned in and kissed him softly, running his nose against Luther's who giggled.

"That was so… awesome" Zeke said and Luther nodded. Foreheads against each other.

"I know, thank you" Luther said meaning it.

"For what?" Zeke asked smiling a little confused.

"Because…" Luther started and looked away for a moment not daring how to say it, the blush coming on his face again. "Because you make me feel amazing and this, this was the best thing we've ever shared i think. I love you, Zeke" Luther said, staring into Zeke's eyes. A bit of fear could be easily read on them. Zeke stared back shock at how deep Luther had been, that had never happened.

"I love you too, Luth" Zeke said and smiled widely. Kissing him again.


End file.
